


The Tree

by seatheous



Category: Horror - Fandom, ghost story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatheous/pseuds/seatheous
Summary: this story is based loosely off an old ghost story in the USA





	The Tree

The Tree

-Johnny sits down on after he finishes his story with a bow, all the other kids clap with how good it was, all accept for one named Jake who just sat there with a smug look on his face-

 

Jake: Pffft That's not scary.

 

Johnny: And you can do better?

 

Jake: Yes I can actually

.

Johny: Ok then, lets hear it

 

-Jake nods and begins to tell his story-

 

Jake: You all think you know true fear... losing a friend, your phone... your family or reputation? it can be gotten back, replaced, refriended or rebuilt. Me, I know real fear, the   
type that can   
change you, scar yu forever and change your perception of reality. When I was was in a small town called Plainfelt, we had an old legends of what we called "The Devil's   
Tree" Long ago, back when   
buggies and horses carried people around this world and steam locomotives ruled the rails, there was an old tree used for hanging the "unfortunate" souls   
that lived in my small town, when more   
modern ways of ending someone's life came along, the tree was used as a cult site, plenty of ceremonies for summonses and other devilish acts, some   
say it actually worked and there is now a curse on   
the tree as the Devil actually inhabits the tree and uses it as a portal into our world. We had a tradition on that site, we would   
show a sign of respect by stopping and flashing our lights or placing   
a tribute of some sort before moving on.  
The rest of this story I'm about to tell you... its true, it happened and it chances the respect and reality I have for the unknown. I was driving on a really dark night headed home.  
I forgot for a second   
of where the tree was and passed it without paying my respects to appease the Devil when a pair of headlights came zooming up behind me, with the glow of the   
streetlights, I could tell it was a 1945 jet   
black truck, all the passengers wearing all black to. They started bashing into my back end shouting and screaming in a language I could  
not understand. Next thing i know, guns were pulled and bullets were   
fired, the first two hit my back windshield and my rearview mirror, the next two, my side view mirrors, the rest into   
my car and me, the truck kept bashing into me, the faster I went, the more it bashed   
into me, and more bullets rained into the car. Each shot fired, I felt enter my body, each shot felt like   
someone exploded something in the wounds. I hit a well lit patch of road feeling a lot better, I  
looked behind me to see that the truck had vanished, the mirrors and window were fixed and my wounds have healed, I slowed down only to get hit by a car sending myself and the other driver to the hospital.   
The police interviewed me the next morning after searching my car at the wreck   
finding used bullets in my car, hearing that sent shivers down my spine knowing that the supernatural does exist as well as the   
unknown realities that lay with the supernatural world.

 

-as Jake finishes his story, he can see the people around the campfire shivering, next thing they know they hear footsteps coming from behind them, they see it was Jake's wife-

 

Linda: come on, dinner is ready

 

-they all got up and left the spot unaware of what lurked in the woods or what fears they could have encountered, only realizing that the supernatural world is something to never   
mess with-


End file.
